Lovely Chat
by Blown Away Anime
Summary: Berawal dari situs aneh yang diberikan Ino kepada Sakura... Ia telah berkenalan dan bertemu dengan kakak kelasnya yang paling ganteng... Sorry author baru gak bisa bikin summary... :p R&R pleaseeee...


Yang punya Naruto bukan sayaa... tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto..

Tapii... cerita ini asli punya sayaaa...

**LOVELY CHAT**

"Daah Sakura..." ucap Ino sambil berjalan pulang kerumahnya.

"Ok daah Ino... hati-hati di jalan..." kataku oleh lebih tepatnya balasku pada Ino, sahabatku.

...xXoOoXx...

"Tadaima kaa-san..." kataku sambil masuk rumah dan melepas sepatuku.

"Okaeri Sakura-chan..."

"Ibu sedang masak ya? Aku kekamar dulu ya..."

"Iya Sa-chan...Kalau sudah jangan lupa turun lalu makan..."

"Iya kaa-san..."kataku sambil melangkahkan kakiku ke kamarku yang berada di lantai atas atau lantai 2.

...xXoOoXx...

Yaa...itulah kegiatanku sehari-hari... Yahh...cukup menyenangkan...

O'ya...aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku...namaku Sakura Haruno... Aku sering dipanggil seorang pilot dia memang jarang pulang mungkin hanya 2 minggu sekali tapi tetap saya ayah sayang padaku,kakak dan -sanku adalah seorang pengrajin replika2 suatu ... dia bernama Sasori sangat cool,nyebelin,baik,supel,agak dingin, terus mukanya baby face sayang banget sama Sasori sudah SMA dia sekolah di KHS atau Konoha High cukup pintar kami,keluarga Haruno memiliki sebuah warung internet atau lebih dikenal dengan nama warnet #emangdijepangadawarnetnya *authorngarangbanget -_-" .Aku bersekolah di KJHS atau Konoha Junior High School itu juga termasuk sekolah elit sama seperti seperti KJHS ataupun KHS biasanya diisi oleh orang-orang kaya,elit dan...ngg pintar. Ah! Tidak banyak juga yang masuk ke situ tapi hanya kaya,mereka tidak pintar berbeda dengan KIJHS (Konoha International Junior High School) ataupun KIHS (Konoha International High School).Orang yang ingin masuk ke tempat itu harus mengikuti seleksi bukan berarti aku masuk KJHS aku nyogok loh...Aku dan kak Sasori bisa masuk ke tempat itu juga karena kami dapat bersekolah dikelas A-1. Oke' perkenalannya sampai sini aja ya... Nanti aku tambah bawel.

...xXoOoXx...

"Sakura...makan dulu..."teriak ibuku dari lantai bawah.

"Iyaaa kaa-san..." kataku atau tepatnya balasku pada kaa-sanku sambil melangkahkan kakiku ke lantai bawah untuk makan.

...xXoOoXx...

_Dining Room_

"Sakura..."

"Mmm?"

"Kakakmu hari ini sedang ada eskul basket dan ada latihan sama teman-teman bandnya itu..."

"Ooohh...terus warnetnya gimana?Memang kakak pergi jam berapa?"

"Katanya kakakmu pergi sejam lalu...Warnetnya dijaga Naruto..."

"Hah? Uhuk...Uhuk..."Pekikku sampai aku tersedak.

"Kamu nggak apa-apa...minum dulu..."

Glek...Glek...

"Jadi bagaimana bu?"

"Kamu harus kesana sekarang...karena ibu tidak begitu percaya pada Naruto..."

'Aku juga tidak percaya pada Naruto...' Pikirku dalam hati.

"Oke bu...habis makan aku langsung kesana..."

"Ya sudah... kamu ada pr tidak?"

"Mmmm...ada sih bu...tapi...besok kan sabtu...Cuma eskul...nyantai aja..."

"Oohh... yaudah... cepat selesaikan makanmu..."

"Hai'"

...xXoOoXx...

"Kaa-san... Sa-chan pergi dulu ya..."

"Iya...hati-hati ya Sa-chan... Jaa Nee..."

"Iya Kaa-san... Jaa Nee..."

...xXoOoXx...

_Internet shop a.k.a Warnet #_authorada2aja

"NAAAAARRRRUUUTTTTOOOOO-NIIIII!"

"I-iya Sakura-chan..."

"KAKAK BAGAIMANA SIH? DISURUH JAGA WARNET SAMA SASORI-NII MALAH DIA KEASIKKAN MAIN WARNET SENDIRI!

"I-iya Sakura-chan maaf..."

"Huh! Yasudah sekarang pulang sana!"

"Iyee...iye Sakura... Eh! Tapikan tadi aku udah jagain warnet Sa-chan... Bayarannya mana?"

"GAK ADA BAYAR – BAYAR AN! Kan Nii-san udah buka internet! Anggap aja itu bayarannya!

"Iye dah!"Kata Naruto-nii sambil melangkahkan kakinya ke luar warnet.

"Gue mah! Iye aja daripada ditonjokkin sama monster yang satu itu..." Kata Naruto-nii sambil bebisik tapi tetap saja terdengar olehku.

"Huh! Apa kau bilang Naruto-nii?"

"Enggak kok... Aku pulang dulu deh!" Kata si rambut duren itu sambil ngibrit.

...xXoOoXx...

"Terima kasih...datang lagi ya ke warnet kami..." kataku pada salah satu pembeli yang hendak pulang.

_You've Got Mail! You've Got Mail! #_suarahpnyasakuraanehbangetsih *authorditabokkin

To : Me

From : InoPig

"Hei! Forehead! Lo lagi dimana?"

To : InoPig

From : Me

"Di warnet... memang kenapa Ino Piiiiggg?"

To : Me

From : Ino Pig

"Jidaaattt! Aku nemu situs baru... kaya situs chat gitu..."

To : InoPig

From : Me

"Emang apa namanya InoPig?"

To : Me

From : InoPig

"coba lo cari di _ "

To : InoPig

From : Me

"Okey! Aku cari dulu!"

To : Me

From : InoPig

"Emang lo bawa laptop sama modem sak?"

To : InoPig

From : Me

"Bawa laptop tapi gak bawa modem... Kalau mau pasang Internet colok aja di warnet gue..."

To : Me

From : InoPig

"Dasar mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan..."

To : InoPig

From : Me

" - _ - Dasar bawel"

To : Me

From : InoPig

"Haha XP... udah cepet sana buka!"

To : InoPig

From : Me

"Aye...Aye... Teacher! (^_^)7"

...xXoOoXx...

**NORMAL POV**

Perempuan rambut pink seperti gulali itu #plak, mulai membuka komputer yang ada disitu dan mulai mengetik link yang diberikan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Dan saat dibuka...

_Welcome To Friends Chat!_

Itulah kata pertama yang muncul di halaman pertama link itu.

"Apaan nih! " kata gadis manis berambut pink itu sambil mengkerutkan jidat lebarnya.

"Maaf nona! Saya mau bayar!"

"Ah I-iya! Kak! Main berapa jam?"

"2 jam yang paket ber-3 di sofa..."

"Pake Internet?"

"Pake... sejam ngetik... sejam nulis..."

"Kalau yang lainnya? Kak Tobi sama Kak Kiba?"

"Kak Tobi cuma ngetik... kalau kiba?"

"Aku pake warnet 2 jam... full..."

"Kak... siapa nih? Yang rambutnya biru donker?"

"Aku... Itachi..."

"Bener nih? Gak bohong?"

"Kagak percaya amat!"

"Aku cek dulu ya..."

"Kalau kita bohong yang bayar Sasori..." kata Kiba asal nyeplos.

"Lah! Kok jadi kakak gue yang bayar!"kata Sakura protes.

"Enggak bohong! Becanda!"

"Nah.. Itachi-nii 2 yen + 1 yen... jadi 3 yen... Tobi-nii 2 yen... Kiba-nii 4 yen... ngg... jadi 9 yen... Sewa tempat 2 jam 2 yen...jadi semua 11 yen..."

"O  
>ke! Nih uangnya..."<p>

"Oke... datang lagi ya kak..."

"Iyaa..."

"Waduh gue klik yang mana nih? Yaudah deh... Gue coba Sign Up dulu..." Gumam Sakura.

"Yeee...Abis dipencet tambah ribet!" ucap Sakura sambil ngedumel.

Mm... real name... Sakura Haruno... Chara Name... Sa-chanPinkyCherry... mm... email... .id... Password.. *********...

Klik OK!

...xXoOoXx...

Saat Sakura lagi kebingungan dichat itu tiba-tiba ada seorang chara di chat itu sepertinya... Sakura sendiri cewek pake baju T-shirt merah dan rok merah juga... yah jadinya kaya dress gitu... Rambutnya pink. Lama – lama chara cowok itu mendekat, chara cowok itu rambutnya biru donker atau lebih tepatnya... ngg... lebih mirip pantat ayam... *dichidorisasuke

SasuEmoChiha : Hi...

Sakura nnyuekin aja 'coz dia gak ngerti cara balasnya

Deva (Author) : Norak lo katro bet! Masa gitu aja gk bisa...

Sakura : Emang lo sendiri bisa?

Deva : Karena gue orang paling keren dan pintar! Jadi.. pastinya gue

gak bisa dong... #katakatadari Nadiaclrs

Sakura : Dasar!

Okey Kita kembali ke cerita saja!

Akhirnya Sakura sms Ino...

To : InoPig

From : Me

"Inooooo... cara bales pesan gimana sih?"

The Chat

SasuEmoChiha : Hello... girl...

Sakura's Handphone

To : Me

From : InoPig

"norak lo! Cari deh sak yang kaya kotak...trus sebelahnya tulisan 'say'... Ada gk?"

"Ngg... ya...ok ketemu..." Kata cewek berambut gulali ini. #digebukinsmsakura

To : InoPig

From : Me

"Ok...ketemu thanks Ino..."

**IN CHAT**

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Ngg... Hi!

SasuEmoChiha : Hello Pinky girl! u don't answer my question last time

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Sorry SasuEmoChiha... Can I call u Sasu?

SasuEmoChiha : Hn... U call me whatever u want but can i call u Sa-chan?

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : ^^ Yes... but i prefer u call me Pinky or Cherry?

SasuEmoChiha : Ohhh... Why?

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : 'coz it's not my real name...

SasuEmoChiha : Can i know your real name?

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Can you save my secret?

SasuEmoChiha : Yes... U can believe me...

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : U can call me Sakura...

SasuEmoChiha : What's the country u live?

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : I live in Konoha city, Japan

SasuEmoChiha : What? U live in Konoha? Konoha is in Tokyo?

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Yess... ^^ Why?

SasuEmoChiha : SAME! LIKE ME!

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : ^^ Can we talk with Japanese languange?

SasuEmoChiha : Yes.. ^^

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Umur Sasu berapa?

_#_! -_-"

SasuEmoChiha : 14... Sa-chan?

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : 13... Wah! Aku harus panggil kakak nih...

SasuEmoChiha : Gak usah juga gak papa... ^^ Sekolah dimana?

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : KJHS = KONOHA JUNIOR HIGH SCHOOL

SasuEmoChiha : Wah! Deket dong... Aku di KIJHS...

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Wah kamu bener di KIJHS!

Itukan sekolah elit banget plus orang2'a super kaya

'n pastinya Pinter bgt!

SasuEmoChiha : Hn... bener kok... sekolah kamu juga bagus kok... ^^

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Thanks Sasu... ngomong2 aku belum tahu nama asli

Siapa sih? Boleh tau gak?

SasuEmoChiha : Boleh kok... tapi di Inbox aja ya...

...xXoOoXx...

**IN INBOX #INBOXMODE:ON**

**SasuEmoChiha**

Hi Sakura... Nama asliku Sasuke Uchiha ^^

**Sa-chanPinkyCherry**

Hi Sasuke... Boleh panggil Sasuke-nii?

**SasuEmoChiha**

Kan aku udah bilang... Saku boleh manggil aku apa aja...

**Sa-chanPinkyCherry**

Iya deh Sasu-nii... Punya Facebook gak kak?

**SasuEmoChiha**

Punya... namanya Sasuke Uchiha...

**Sa-chanPinkyCherry**

Oke... aku cari dulu ya...

...xXoOoXx...

Sementara Sakura sedang mencari nama Sakura di FB-nya...

IN SASUKE SIDE : CHAT MODE

SasuEmoChiha : Hei! Sakura! Nama Sasuke banyak lohh... WOOIII!

... ~(~^_^) ~(^_^)~ (^_^~)~...

SAKURA SIDE

"Buju dah! Banyak amat yang namanya Sasuke Uchiha... Pasaran bet! Sampai ada FC-nya segala!"

Akhirnya Sakura balik ke chat itu...

...xXoOoXx...

CHAT MODE

SasuEmoChiha : Nemu gak?

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Gila! Banyak banget! Sampai ada Fcnya segala!

Kaya artis aja sih lo!

SasuEmoChiha : Cari aja akun yang PPnya cowo sama kakaknya terus ada tulisan "This Is The Real Sasuke Uchiha With His Brother"

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Oke... aku cari dulu ya...

"... nggg... KETEMU!"

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Udah aku add...

SasuEmoChiha : Nama kamu apa?

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Pinky Cherry Blossom (SakuRuno)

SasuEmoChiha : Oke... udah aku confirm...

Tiba – tiba ada seorang chara mendekati Saku 'n Sasu... Chara itu rambutnya Coklat,Blonde 'n merah... Mereka berdua langsung SKSDSI sama Sasuke...

TheRedKarin : Hi... Handsome boy...

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : She's your friend?

SasuEmoChiha : No...

TenTen10 : Hi... -Sa-chan-

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Hi Tenten...

Si 'TheRedKarin' itu terus ngoceh si Sasuke... tapi dicuekin...

TemaLoveShika : Hi Sa-chan...

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Hi Tema...

TenTen10 : U from?

TemaLoveShika : How old are u?

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : I from Japan... 'n I'm 13 years old... u?

SasuEmoChiha : Hei Sa-chan... I want to offline now... I don't like that

girl... Bye.. ^^

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Bye... ^^

_SasuEmoChiha is offline now_

TenTen10 : Sa-chan... U from like me... I from Japan too... live in

Konoha 'n I'm 13 years old...

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Wow! I live in Konoha too... How about u Tema?

TemaLoveShika : I from Japan too... But I from Suna... Well, now i live in

Konoha too... I'm 14

TenTen10 : I Wish we can meet 'n be a friend...

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : ^^ Can we talk with Japanese languange?

TenTen10 : Of course...

TemaLoveShika : ^^ Ada yang punya facebook gak?

TenTen10 : Aku ada... namanya Tenten Cool Love 10 (Tenten)

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Kalau aku... Pinky Cherry Blossom (SakuRuno)

TemaLoveShika : Nanti aku add ya... Namaku Temari-chan Love Shika

(Sabaku No Temari)

TenTen10 : Kamu sekolah dimana?

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Aku di KJHS

TemaLoveShika : Aku di KIJHS

TenTen10 : Wah! Deket dong sama Tema-nee... aku di KJHS sama

kaya Sa-chan...

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Kelas berapa? –Tenten-

TenTen10 : B-1

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Sebelahan dong... aku kelas A-1..

TemaLoveShika : Aku mau offline ya... Nanti kalau mau chat lagi.. di FB aja

TenTen10 : ^^

_TemaLoveShika is offline now_

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : Aku.. buka FB aja ya..

TenTen10 : Okey... kamu udah aku add kok... confirm ya...

Sa-chanPinkyCherry : ^^

_Sa-chanPinkyCherry is offline now..._

_TenTen10 is offline now..._

...xXoOoXx...

**FACEBOOK MODE**

Email : .id

Password : *********

Tenten Cool Love 10 **Accept Ignore**

Tema-chan Love Shika **Accept Ignore**

Akhirnya si Sakura meng- Accept semua teman barunya itu...

Mereka mengobrol terus sampai sore...

Dan tiba2 Sasuke online dan ngobrol sama Sakura

**Sasuke Uchiha** Hi...

**Pinky Cherry Blossom **Hi... ^^

**Sasuke Uchiha **Sakura... boleh minta nomor hp gak?

**Sasuke Uchiha **Boleh kok Sasu-nii... nomornya 08*********

**Pinky Cherry Blossom **Ok... Thanks ya...

**Tenten Cool Love 10 **Tenten... aku offline dulu ya... Byee...

**Pinky Cherry Blossom **Byee... Sakura... besok ketemu ya...

**Tema-chan Love Shika **Kak Temari... aku offline dulu ya...

**Pinky Cherry Blossom **Iyaa Sakura... bye...

...xXoOoXx...

Setelah offline facebook Sakura mengerjakan prnya...

SKIP WAKTU SAKURA MENGERJAKAN PR

_You've Got Mail! You've Got Mail!_

Akhirnya Sakura membuka hpnya sekalian membaca pesan di hp samsung corby.

To : Me

From : 08********

"Hi... Ini Sakura bukan?"

"Siapa nih?" Pikir si cewek Pink ini.

To : 08********

From : Me

"Ya... benar ini Sakura Haruno... ini siapa ya?"

To : Me

From : 08********

"Untunglah benar... ini Sasuke Uchiha..."

To : Sasuke Uchiha

From : Me

"^^... "

To : Me

From : Sasuke Uchiha

"Di PP facebook kamu... itu foto asli kamu?"

To : Sasuke Uchiha

From : Me

"Iyaa... kenapa? Jelek yah?"

To : Me

From : Sasuke Uchiha

"Enggak kok... kalau menurut aku kamu manis... 'n... mm... cantik.."

To : Sasuke Uchiha

From : Me

" *blush* Tapi kalau kesekolah aku beda banget sama yang di PP loh... Jadi jangan kaget ya..."

To : Me

From : Sasuke Uchiha

" Hehe... emang kamu kalau kesekolah gimana?"

To : Sasuke Uchiha

From : Me

"Aku dikuncir satu dan pakai kacamata bening framenya cokelat..."

To : Me

From : Sasuke Uchiha

"Aku gak percaya... aku liat besok aja ya..."

Tok Tok!

"Sa-chann..." tiba – tiba ada seorang laki2 yang mengetuk pintu kamar sakura.

"Apaa kak Sasori?"

"Makan dulu sak..."

"Iyaa..."

To : Sasuke Uchiha

From : Me

"Sas... Aku makan dulu ya... nanti sms-an lagi... ^^"

To : Me

From : Sasuke Uchiha

"Oke..."

**AT SASUKE'S HOME**

Sasuke Uchiha sedang mulai membuka laptopnya dan mengetik link facebook...

Email : Sasuke_.id

Password : **********

**News Feed - Top news **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke Uchiha **

Menarik, cantik, manis dan... mengaggumkan...

**Coment - Like**

**You, Pinky Cherry Blossom and 5 other like this.**

**Naruto Rambut Duren**

Jiaahh... Teme lg cinta cenat cenut nih... Hahhaha...

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Apaan sih lo Dobe! Lo tuh sama Hinata... kok jadi gue sih... -_-"

**Neji Hyuuga Si Byakugan**

Sas... gue gak nyangka lo bisa jatuh cinta juga... Gue kira lo homo...

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Sialan lo!

**Hinata Hyuuga Lavender**

Bener tuh kata nii-chan... bukannya lo homo...

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Adik sama kakak sama aja hobinya menghina...

**Pinky Cherry Blossom**

Hi... Sasu-nii... lg CCC ya? Sama siapa? Gak cerita2 deh...

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Rahasia dong Saku-chan... Udah selesai makan toh?

**Naruto Rambut Duren**

Ohh... ini pacarnya Sasuke toh... PPnya asli tuh? Cakep amat! Cocok bgt sama Sasuke yang ganteng #masihcakepangguesih... Accept permintaan teman aku ya Pinky...

**Neji Hyuuga Si Byakugan**

Kecakepan...

**Pinky Cherry Blossom**

Eh! Aku bukan pacarnya Ka' Sasuke kok... ^^

Kak Naruto jangan pura2 gak kenal deh! Orang udah sering make internet gak bayar di warnet gue!

**Kiba Dog Lovers**

Wah! Naruto! Lo parah amat! Gue aja pas sama Itachi aja... Gue bayar kok...

**Naruto Rambut Duren**

Iye... Iye... sorry dah... daripada gue digamparin...

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Bener kok! Setuju gue sama Saku-chan... Dia Cuma temen gue!

**Karin Sasuke-kun Girlfriend**

Sama aku ya Sasu-kun...

**Pinky Cherry Blossom**

Ka' Sasuke pacarnya 'Karin Sasuke-kun Girlfriend' ya?

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Bukan! Idiih... Amittttt!

**Naruto Rambut Duren**

Hahhahahhahhaa...

**Pinky Cherry Blossom**

Hahhahhaha...

**Karin Sasuke-kun Girlfriend**

Eh! Lo Pinky! Pacarnya Sasuke ya? Jangan berani2 kalo gak lo bisa gue bullying...

**Pinky Cherry Blossom**

Maaf ya Kak... aku gak kenal sama kakak dan jangan SKSDSI deh...

**Neji Hyuuga Byakugan**

Apaan tuh SKSDSI? Kalau setau gue adanya Cuma SKSD doang

**Pinky Cherry Blossom**

Sok Kenal Sok Dekat Sok Iyee...

**Naruto Rambut Duren**

Hahhahha...

**Neji Hyuuga Byakugan**

LOL

...xXoOoXx...

Akhirnya Sakura offline dan mulai sms-an (lagi) sama Sasuke sampai ia ketiduran.

...xXoOoXx...

"Innooo..."

"Apaa?"

"Kemarin di chat itu aku dapet temen... baik bgt... cowok... di PP FB sih ganteng... skullnya di KIJHS..."

"Wah! Beruntung dong... aku juga dapat temen... namanya sai..."

"Inoo... sekarang masih jam 7 kan? Masuknya jam 7.30 kan?"

"Iya... tpkan hari ini pelajarannya Kakashi-sensei pasti jadi jam 8..."

"Ya udah aku mau keluar dulu ya..."

"Okee..."

Akhirnya Sakura ke kelas B-1 untuk mencari yang bernama TenTen... and then... Sesampainya ia di kelas B-1 ada seorang cewek berambut coklat yang di kuncir cepol didepan pintu...

"Haii..."

"Ngg... hai.. Siapa ya?"

"Maaf... aku Sakura Haruno dari kelas A-1... Aku mau cari seseorang yang bernama Tenten..."

"Haa! Tenten... Tenten itu aku... kamu yang di friends chat itu ya?"

"Iyaa... Oh... salam kenal ya..."

_Ding... Dong... Ding... Dong... _

Setelah suara bel masuk berbunyi semua murid mulai masuk ke kelasnya... Yang pastinya... Sakura lari – lari ke kelasnya...

Hosh... Hosh...

Dan usaha Sakura nihil... karena Kakashi-sensei belum datang!

Oke... Sakura... Mulai nulis... (ceritanya Sakura ini penulis)

"Ohayou all..."

"Ohayou sensei..."

..^^..

TBC~

..^^..

Haii... aku author baru disini minta review nya yahh...


End file.
